


Reversed: chapter 1

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Antoinette Stark and Steve Rogers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Antoinette Stark, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, She's a woman, fem!Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in this little piece I played with the idea of Tony being Antoinette Stark. The beginning is basically just my favourite Steve/Tony moments from Avengers and then my own work begins. Hope you will enjoy and great reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed: chapter 1

   Antoinette just blown Loki off the ground so he flew a few metres, landed with her hands still aimed at him. He held his hands up in silent surrender. Someone stood next to her, meanwhile she didn't look away from the God.

  "Miss Stark," she heard the plain greeting from her left side.

  "Captain," she responded without looking at him. There was time for chat later.

\---

  "Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

  "I have a plan. Attack," and with that she jumped of the flying plane, Steve following her minute after.

\---

  Antoinette was looking in Bruce's eyes, curious if after a small shock she would see green iris.

  "Hey! Are you nuts?"

  Antoinette rolled her eyes. She didn't know Captain America for long but he was already getting on her nerves. She looked at him and simply smirked. Steve clenched his fists. God this woman was getting on his nerves with her snarky comments and chocolate brown eyes.

\---

  They just found the Tesarect and Thor announced that no mortal can cope with it's power. Even this didn't stop Antoinette who was already on her way to her suit, but Steve stopped her by catching her hand.

  "You're not going alone."

  She batted his hand away.

  "You're gonna stop me?"

  "Put on the suit, let's find out," gritted Steve dangerously through his teeth.

  "I'm not afraid of you old man," she responded in the same tone of voice with sparkles in her eyes.

  "Put on the suit."

  "Oh my God," breathed out Bruce and looked at everybody with worry in his eyes. One turbine exploded and it threw all of them to the ground. Steve looked at Antoienette to make sure she's ok and when he saw she is he started to get up.

  "Put on the suit."

  "Yeah," she responded and got up. She lost balance but Steve caught her hand to support her and helped her out of the door. They could fight when they saved the world.

\---

  Antoinette tried to call Pepper but the call was disconnected, she dropped the missile and closed her eyes. That was the end of Antoinette Stark, Iron Woman.

\---

  Steve saw how Antoinette falls but doesn't slow down. He felt his heart skip a beat when Hulk caught her, so she didn't hit the ground. They ran to her with Thor, the god turned her over immediately ripping off the face part of her suit, throwing it away. Steve ducked his head, to find out if she breathes. He noticed her reactor doesn't glow and he put a hand over. Her face was relaxed, as if she only slept. He was kneeling next to her, remembering all the fights they had in the past few days, regreting every single word. Hulk roared and Antoinette came back to life with a sharp intake of breath. Steve got back together when he saw her eyes, looking at them.

  "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," she blurted out when she could breathe enough. Steve sighed with relief and looked over the remains of the city that were surrounding them.

  "We won."

  Antoinette closed her eyes in relief.

  "Alright hey! Alright good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just - take a day. You've ever tried shawarma? There's a schawarma joint two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."  
Steve smiled brightly through her monologe and again looked at her face. He noticed a small scratch on her chin.

  "We're not finnished yet," interrupted Thor his train of thought and Steve looked at him with expression that clearly said: right now it's a moment when we are happy that Antoinette is alive not to think about if there is job to finnish, but deep inside he knew the Asgardian was right.

  "And then shawarma after."

\---

  After they all saved the city they moved into the Stark tower. They weren't just team, they were kind of a family. The way Antoinette and Bruce didn't leave their labs for days creating new science stuff, Clint and Natasha talking with muted voices, appearing in places no-one would suspect them to be, Thor showing up always ready to spar with Hulk...and finally Steve. With his notebook and pencil, drawing his friends every second he got the chance. But what the rest of the team didn't have idea of was that he had two notebooks...in the second drawings of Antoinette. Every time he got the chance he tried to catch her laugh, the sparkles in her eyes, when she talked about one of her ideas, the dim blue light from her reactor which meant that she lived and that this isn't just an illusion. Even now he was capturing her fight with Clint. Natasha with Bruce were looking at them with amusement clearly seen in their faces.

  "I'm telling you, if I was as old as Luke I would build much better C3PO. I'm a genius, or did you already forgot?"  
Clint waved his hand at her, obviously tired of this discussion and turned his attention back to controlling his bow and arrows. Antoinette looked at him sternly before getting up and leaving.

\---

  Steve noticed that Antoinette disappeared. Everybody did. When he asked JARVIS about that he responded that miss Stark is in her laboratory and doesn't want to be interupted. The first day he went with her wish. But when the second was nearly ending he told the assistant that he is going there.

  "Thank you sir. Miss is in...odd mood and I'm certain your presense would be good for her."

  Odd mood as the assistant put it meant that Antoinette sat on the ground, her back leaning on the wall, glass in her hand.

  Steve saw that she had enough that she couldn't stand up on her own and slowly sat next to her.

  "Captain? What are you doing here? JARVIS! You are a traitor!"

  "Yes miss, I will remember that."

  Steve smiled. Not only because Antoinette kept calling him captain after he told her Steve was ok but also because of the conversation that went between her and her unexisting assistant. Suddenly she turned to him.

  "Help me get up scout, I want to show you something."

  He did what was asked from him, but obviously a little too fast so she had to hold onto him for a while so she wouldn't fall. She giggled and Steve had to smile again.

  "What a luck that the soldier caught me," she smiled at Steve and he could feel how his ears were getting warmer how he was blushing.

  "Follow me," with these words and wide gesture in the direction she obviously wanted to go she started to pull him with unexpected force. They got behind a curtain and Steve's jaw dropped. Before him stood complete and accurate C3PO (he knew how C3PO looked because Star Wars were the first movies Antoinette made him watch).

  "You did this only in two days? Tony that's amazing."

  She blushed and corner of her mouth quirked in a gentle smile.

  "As I said. I'm a genius."

  "Yeah, you are," he smiled at her and suddenly he noticed how close they stand. He cleared his throat.

  "You should go to bed. As I know you you didn't sleep the whole time."

\---

  Finally they got to her bedroom. Trip that would normally take five minutes took them twenty.

  "Are you able to change by yourself?"

  She nodded so he turned to give her some privacy but still would be able to help her if she needed. After all this wasn't his first time putting her to bed. After a while he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder so he turned. Antoinette wore her normal things in which she slept - shorts and tank top through which could be seen the reactor light.

  "You should go to bed."

  "What if I wanted you to be in it with me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

  "Maybe some other time, now you seem a little drunk to me," he smiled softly. He knew it was the alcohol talking.

  "Will you come tomorrow when I'm not drunk?"

  He nodded in response, knowing that tomorrow she won't remember any of this.

\---

  At their breakfast Antoinette showed them proudly her creation and Natasha recieved ten dollars from Bruce with a sattisfied smile on her lips. When Steve asked them what was that supposed to mean they told him they placed a bet how long will it take Antoinette to build the robot. Natasha said before the week ends, Bruce after the first week. Antoinette laughed when she saw Clint's face and patted him on the shoulder saying something about a little present for him. She turned to Steve with smile still on her face. He returned the smile sadly.

\---

  "You've been avoiding me, even though you promised you would come to me," she said without looking at him even once, her gaze fixed on her cup with coffee. The whole team was long gone.

  "I didn't think you would want me to."

  Now she finally looked at him, hurt reflected in her eyes.

  "If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't ask you to," she said sternly and got up from the chair quickly, already walking to the door. Steve stopped her in her tracks by firm yet gentle hold on her hand.

  "Tony please, don't go. How could I know you were serious?"

  She turned to him and he noticed the tears in her eyes. Slowly he pulled her closer, placing his hands softly on her hips.

  "You have no idea how much I wanted to hug you, to hold you close..."

  "Then why didn't you?"

  "Well, you know how things were rought between us in the beginning. I told some things I regret and thought that even though we're friends we wouldn't become more."

  He sweeped thumb over her cheekbone, drying up the tears that was there.

  "Will you forgive me I was such an idiot?" he smiled at her hopefully. She returned the smile and stood on her tip-toes so she could kiss him. Steve was surprised a little. It was nothing like Antoinette he knew. It was gentle, nearly chaste. A sound came from behind them and they both turned in the direction of it. There stood Natasha with her mobile, bright smile on her face.

  "Tasha, what are you doing here?"

  "Collecting evidence. We have a little bet about you two with Clint," and before either of them could say something she was gone.

  "Damn her ninja abilities," said Antoinette laughing. Steve chuckled with her, finally feeling home.

\---

  For their, now normal, movie night they decided on the Lord of the Rings. Antoinette with Steve was cuddled together on the couch, Tasha in one of the armchair, Clint leaning on her legs. Bruce got there a little later because it was his turn to make pop-corn. He smiled at everyone and sit in the second armchair. After about five minutes in the first movie came Thor.

  "I'm sorry friends for my late arrival but we had invasion of-" he stopped. He noticed how close Antoinette and Steve sit and that they're holding hands. Both of them were looking at him as if they were caught doing something horrible but he just laughed loudly and his whole face lit up.

  "Congratulations friend Steve and Woman of Iron. It was about time."

  Natasha with Bruce smirked and Clint snorted out with laughter. Thor was...odd with his Asgardian customs. Steve muttered something that sounded like a thank you meanwhile Antoinette punched Clint's shoulder. Thor looked at them all, completely confused.

  "Did I tell something wrong?"

  "No, no," Bruce assured him "It's just not common to congratulate couple when they get together. That's something you do at their wedding," he added with smirk and Antoinette was sure they all had this planned beforehand.

  "Oh, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to embarase you."

  "Don't rub it in," murmured Antoinette and was glad that Steve was here with her, so they could deal with this hell together (nothing else couldn't this be according to her). Everything though settled when Thor laid before the coach and started to watch the Lord of the Rings with a living interest (on his request they played it from the beginning). He kept asking for details which he found hard to understand and Bruce with Antoinette kept explaining them to him. Antoinette cuddled closer to Steve and even though he was suspicious she did it mainly because of the heat, he still smiled.

  "This - one ring - as they call it, must be a really forceful artifact. It should be destroyed."

  "Thor that is exactly what happens in the end of the saga," said Bruce with a smile. That clearly was enough for the Asgardian, because he settled back and didn't look like he was about to go on a quest to Mordor. It was pointless to try and explain to him that it was just a fantasy...for him these things were normal. Clint just whimpered when he saw how Legolas shoot arrows.

  "What's wrong Legolas? Something not to your likings?" asked Antoinette with a sattisfied smirk because she could finally tease Clint back. He glared at her and she smiled.

  "By the way. I have those special arrows we talked about."

  His face lit up and Natasha with Antoinette changed amused looks. Clint and his arrows. He was even more attached to them than Antoinette to her suits. And that was saying something. The rest of the movie went mostly quiet but for Thor's questions and Clint's whimpers. Steve caught a scent from Antoinette's hair and identify it as motor oil. It surprised him how this aroma was strong yet somehow reassuring at the same time. He had the impression that he could feel a scent of some metal. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...it's dumb :D Please bare with me and if you see any kind of mistake, just let me know :)


End file.
